Zahhāk (Devil's Rising)
Zahhāk is an legendary Evil Dragon known and said to be the strongest Evil Dragon in the existence. He is called Abyssal Archmage Dragon, and also known as the Evil God Dragon and Forbidden Dark Dragon. Much like Two Heavenly Dragons, Ddraig and Albion, it is said that he is also feared among Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils, Dragons, and the various factions in the world for his immense control over demonic power, magic, and sorcery, and said to be able to kill both Gods and Satans. Currently, He's in a contract with Nicholas D. Amduscias, traveling together in two worlds of Aussengraht & Oustergraht. Appearance Zahhāk has the appearance of a large, western dragon with mixture of black, dark-violet, dark-crimson deformed scales and three devilish horns sprouting from atop of his head, and another that alined with his jaw, giving him a hellish appearance that is befitting of such a terrifying Evil Dragon. Also, surrounding his scales possess noticeable armor of black, dark-violet, and glows of dark-crimson that covers and adored majority of his bodies, with its three pairs of wings. These wings appear to resemble that of a mixture of demon's, and mechanical being an dark-violet color while the wing ligament is dark red-linings as his standard scales that cover his entire body. On top of his forehead decorates a red jewel with matching violet-red/magenta eyes. From time to time, Zahhāk can transform into a mini-Dragon form in order to fit into small places. Personality Unlike the other Evil Dragons, Zahhāk appears to be calm, quiet, wise, and amicable as he usually lets Nicholas whatever he wants, and advises and helps him on his never-ending troubles from time to time. However, as noted by Nicholas, Zahhāk lets out his love for battle and pride of the dragon despite his personalities. For example, in his prime days, he would put pride and fighting as his objectives to test, experience, and spent all the years with endless training between the human world and the Underworld after breaking free of Evil God's controls and prove himself to be the strongest dragon in the existence. However, he is humble enough that he has still a lot to learn about the energy and flows that runs through this universe, despite his immense powers and being considered the Dragon God of Sorcery. As Evil Dragon, Zahhāk also have an extremely merciless side which is what earn him a infamous reputation as the Strongest Evil Dragon as shown when he ruthlessly brutalize any supernatural beings (Three Great Factions, Dragons, and etc.) for breaking his concentration/nap-times. History In the ancient past, Zahhāk was created by the Evil Gods of ancient time. After he was created, he was soon break free of their controls, and went around to observe the human world and the Underworld as part of his training and experience. He was also the dragon who introduced the beginning of witchcraft and magic to humans in the past, to use them as test subjects and experimentation to collect the necessary knowledges he needed to continue developing his magic. Sometime in his training, he discovered that there was a whole, new world besides the one he was in, which it led him the decision of leaving the world he was born. During his travel in the new world, he met young Nicholas in the Aussengraht who was in the brink of life and death. Intrigued by his will and pride as Amduscias, Zahhāk proposed a contract between him and the young devil, which it will granted the young devil of accessing his immense powers in exchange for him and Nicholas to fight strong foes and reaching new height in his power. Feeling it was a destiny, Nicholas contracted with Zahhāk in order for him to gain the power he needs in his future encounters, allowing Zahhāk to fight strong foes, to see his way of life, and to see the place where Dragons would reach at the end. Plot TBA Powers & Abilities I'mmense Strength: '''Zahhāk is considered to be the most powerful of the Evil Dragons. After the years he spent on training himself back and forth between the Human world and Underworld of his demonic power, magic, sorcery, and witchcraft, ' Zahhāk has supposedly attained power on par with the Two Heavenly Dragons. This was proven when he was able to easily fight against both Ddraig and Albion, the Two Heavenly Dragons, at the same time. He is so strong that Three Factions and other factions forced to be cautious of themselves of never attacking him first. Currently, he is one of the strongest characters in the fanfic, ''Devil's Rising'' '''Magic Master: Zahhāk is a very powerful magician, which capable of control over the essences and flow of magic, sorcery, witchcraft, and demonic energy, allowing him to control and copy over tens of thousands of magic, sorcery, witchcraft, demonic powers and even forbidden techniques that could cut down his life span without restrictions. This is proven as he was first Evil Dragon who was created by the Evil Gods of the ancient times by combining their energy, and sorcery to create him. Despite his outdated knowledge, he can create new types of magic to counter existent ones in matter of seconds. * Immense Magical Power: (TBA) * Chaos Control: Zahhāk's signature ability, the ability to control, manipulate, and copy all supernatural phenomenon (magic, sorcery, witchcraft, demonic powers and etc...) using equations and formulas to modify and make it into a special move of his own. In fact, Zahhāk himself noted that his control over supernatural abilities & techniques is abnormal amongst Dragons and he had focused all of his innate talents into nothing but technique in order to truly perfected his powers. * Evil God's Eye: Due to his birth from massive demonic & magical energy combining with Evil God's sorcery, Zahhāk was given a special eyes called the Evil God's Eye, which it allows him to perfectly read, decipher, and able to remember magic seals formulas and equations. Immense Durability: Zahhāk has shown that he is extremely durable, vastly enhanced by countless years of training in both Oustergraht & Aussengraht. In fact, he capable of withstanding any Dragon Slayer ability without any severe injuries. It is proven as he took a direct hit from Tathlum, a magical weapon that Azazel and Crom Cruach himself stated to be lethal to the Evil Dragon in the past and was completely unaffected. Size Alteration: He has the ability to change his size to become a mini-dragon of himself to fit small spaces. Flight: As a dragon, Zahhāk can fly using his wings. Quotes TBA Trivia * In Persian mythology, Zahhāk is a another name for Aži Dahāka, who was described in Avesta as a 3-headed 6-eyed creature and symbol of wickedness and evil nature. As for the name of Zahhāk, it was described in the Middle Persian as he is called Dahāg or Bēvar-Asp, the latter meaning "who has 10,000 horses". In Zoroastrianism, Zahak (going under the name Aži Dahāka) is considered the son of Angra Mainyu, the foe of Ahura Mazda. * Zahhāk's appearance is based on three dragons from Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, which it is Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, and Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. Category:DxDchoi101 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Varia Criminale Category:Fanon Dragons